


lambent

by chwepen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwepen/pseuds/chwepen
Summary: The boy you love accompanying you to do some stargazing becomes a laughter-filled, beautiful night.





	lambent

“There’s Ursa Major!”

“Xu Minghao, stop bullshitting me.”

“I’m being serious! You’re gonna miss out on seeing such a perfect constellation, and I’m gonna say ‘I told you so’ because I warned you and you didn’t listen.” You giggle, tucking your cheek into Minghao’s neck, the arm resting underneath your head a comforting pillow.

“How do you know it’s the right one? It could be Ursa Minor.”

He scoffs and kisses the side of your head. “I just know. You can see it in the…” Minghao tries to trace the pattern with his hand but gives up halfway through. “Anyway, you never have to doubt me, babe.”

Minghao was not the best stargazer, but how he snuggles up against you and points to the stars in wonder like he knows the name of each one without having to guess makes up for the knowledge about the constellations that he lacks. Truthfully, the constellations mattered less in comparison to him. The only thing you wanted was his humor, his touch, his tenderness, the illustrious escape to the riverside to look up at the stars a simple afterthought.

“Ursa Major and Minor are pretty, but Aquila is the prettiest,” you mumble as Minghao runs his fingers through the strands of your hair.

“Oh, really? Have you seen many constellations in your life,” Minghao asks in a teasing voice, one you’ve heard so many times, including tonight. He loves to joke around, but the deep and playful edge in his tone makes you smile and blush at the same time.

“Actually, I have. I know a bunch.” You stick your tongue out at him, barely poking his cheek with it. He squirms away instantly to your delight.

“Tell me five, then. And none of the ones we’ve already named.” He presses a finger to your chest, emphasizing his point.

“Fine. There are Virgo, Aries, Pisces–”

“You can’t just name the astrology signs’ constellations! That’s cheating!”

You huff, hitting him in the shoulder. “You said to name five constellations I’ve seen before, so I’m telling you! Which ones shouldn’t matter, Hao.”

Minghao is silent for barely a second before he begins to tickle you, both in response and retaliation. Your abrupt laughter mixes with his in between your pleas for him to release you. After a minute, he gives.

Before you realize, he’s hovering over you with both hands on either side of your head, a smile on his face but a wicked glint in his eye. “I don’t like cheaters.” He smirks.

“True, but you love me,” you whisper, placing a quick kiss on his nose.

You hear the rush of the river’s slow current behind you, see the celestial lights in the darkness above, feel Minghao’s breath against your face. With the boy you love looking at you like the only thing shining tonight is underneath him, you understand how striking his affection can be on both the brightest and gloomiest of nights.

“I do.” His smile widens before he presses his lips to yours, the night sky the perfect backdrop to the kiss that takes you to the galaxies past the stars.


End file.
